Happy B'day Yuki
by Sariyuki
Summary: I know it's a bit late for Yuki's b'day fic but ... here you go ... ^_^ *revised version*


Title: Happy B'day Yuki   
By: Sari  
Disclaimer: I wish Yuki Eiri were mine ... but *sigh* sadly, tragically he isn't *sigh*. All characters belong to the great author of Gravitation series - Maki Murakami *worships*.   
  
Notes:  
- Speed was a card game that I learned from one of my Japanese friends. She said she didn't know what the game is called in English so she named it "Speed". It was really fun but it wasn't a drinking game, I guess.   
  
- I made minor updates for this fic and changed the ending a little bit. Thanks a lot for reviewing *waves a big "Thank You" banner*   
  
- Also I want to say I'm so very very sorry, everybody! Please please forgive me. I just can't write lemons ... *dodges thrown tomatoes and runs away*   
Anyone wants to teach me? *hopeful eyes*   
  
---------  
  
  


_"I love you without even knowing how, why, or even from where ..."  
- Patch Adams_

  
  
  
  
  
"... Yuki ... wake up ...," whispered Shuichi to his lover's ear.  
  
Yuki stirred a bit. He didn't open his eyes, " ... mmh ... what time is it?"  
  
Shuichi looked at the clock on the wall and whispered again, "It is one minute past midnight"   
  
And this time, Yuki opened his eyes and stared at Shuichi's innocent face, "What?! Why the hell did you wake me for?"   
  
Shuichi was still smiling, "Coz I want to say 'happy birthday' to you."   
  
Yuki blinked several times, "Huh?"   
  
Shuichi tousled Yuki's hair affectionately, "It's 23 February, darling. Happy birthday!"   
  
Shuichi leaned over to kiss Yuki's lips, "Yay ... I'm the first person to say it to you. I'm so happy!"   
  
Yuki was actually touched that Shuichi was making such a big deal over his birthday but he wasn't going to show that to Shuichi, not if he could help it.   
  
But Yuki, having forced to wake up against his will, couldn't think of anything harsh enough to say to Shuichi so he said what he usually said to him.   
  
"Baka."   
  
"Aw ... Yuki, you're not mad at me coz I woke you up in the middle of the night, are you?"   
  
"Of course, I am mad. You're such an idiot. Waking me up in the middle of the night just to say stupid things like that. Now let me sleep," said Yuki without facing Shuichi and pulled the blanket up again.   
  
"No!" Shuichi grabbed the blanket and shoved it away. "I've got a present for you. You've got to open it first!"   
  
Yuki gave Shuichi one of his death glares, "Give me back the damn blanket!"   
  
"No way! You've got to get your present first", insisted Shuichi.   
  
"Here," said Shuichi before Yuki got the chance to say anything.   
  
There, on Shuichi's palm, stood a little black box with white satin ribbons around it.   
  
Yuki sat himself on the bed. He looked at the box then looked at Shuichi's face - Shuichi nodded encouragingly - then shrugged and took the present, "What is it?"   
  
Shuichi grinned, "You're no fun, Yuki. Open and see it by yourself."   
  
Yuki untied the ribbon and growled something like, "Hope it's worth my good night sleep or else ..."   
  
Something shiny reflected the moonlight that's coming from their bedroom's window. It was a gold ring inside the box. Yuki took the ring out of the box and held it high in the air to take a better look at it. Its sparkle was remarkable and breathtaking.   
  
"Look the words written inside it," said Shuichi enthusiastically.   
  
The words were _"I love you forever, Yuki - from Shuichi"_.   
  
Yuki caught his breath. He didn't expect this. He opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it again. He was lost for words.   
  
"Do you like it?" said Shuichi.   
  
All the time Shuichi was looking at Yuki to see his reaction. He knew that Yuki liked it. He could see it in Yuki's wide eyes when he saw the writing inside the ring.   
  
" ... thank you," was all Yuki could produce at the moment.   
  
Shuichi hugged Yuki warmly. He felt so in love with this strange guy in front of him. He didn't even know why. Most of the time Yuki was so hard to figure out but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to embrace him and to be with him all the time, "You're very much welcome, Yuki."   
  
"Here, I'll put it on your finger," said Shuichi and did just what he had said.   
  
The ring circled Yuki's third finger perfectly. Yuki stared at it for a moment.   
  
Yuki pulled away a little so that he could face Shuichi, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"   
  
Shuichi blinked, "Doing what?"   
  
"Why do you love me?" Yuki's tone was one of accusation.   
  
Shuichi looked away, "I ... I think ... it's ... honestly, I don't know."   
  
There was silence. Yuki was surprised to hear the desperation and confusion that was so thick in Shuichi's voice. He had never heard him like this before.   
  
"It's something about you ... that draws me to you," said Shuichi after the long pause.   
  
"No matter how hard I tried ... I could never get away from you. I know that I bother you and I don't want to be a burden to you but ... but I can't help it. I ... I've got to stay close to you," said Shuichi slowly facing Yuki again.   
  
"I feel miserable without you," said Shuichi in his final tone.   
  
"That's because you're an idiot," said Yuki teasingly.   
  
"Yuki! I am being serious here!" Shuichi blushed furiously. He tried to grab a pillow to throw to Yuki but Yuki was quicker. Yuki smiled, he got the pillow first and held it firmly. Shuichi tried to pull it from Yuki's grip but Yuki was stronger.   
  
Shuichi pouted, "Hmph! Alright then. I won't talk to you anymore."   
  
"You won't?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Seriously?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Then it's going to be my best birthday present ever then. I could get my peace and quiet again finally," said Yuki desperately trying to hide his laughter. How could anyone could be so pathetic yet so cute at the same time, thought Yuki amused. His face muscles were beginning to ache now.   
  
"Yu~ ki~! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" whined Shuichi.   
  
"Shut up, Shuichi. Let's just celebrate my birthday, shall we?" Yuki dragged Shuichi out of their room while Shuichi was still mumbling something not particularly coherent.   
  
Suddenly ... "Oh! I forgot something! Wait a minute, Yuki," Shuichi made a dash to the kitchen.   
  
Yuki sat himself on the couch. He lit a cigarette, inhaled it deeply and sighed. He reflected that he had never liked birthdays. They reminded him of how many years of his life that had been wasted. Yes, they're all wasted. Hell, he didn't even know what to do with his life. Life was a duty, a must that he had to live through until the end of the day. Everyday was nothing new. Everyday was just another monotonous activity. Everyday was just another day wasted. Yuki sighed again. But that was before. That was before he knew the genki-est spirit named Shuichi. His life was drastically changed by then.   
  
"Here, I've bought a nice champagne for us to celebrate this special day!" said Shuichi holding a brand new champagne bottle.   
  
"How did you manage to buy that? Didn't they suspect you're still in primary school?" Yuki smirked.   
  
Shuichi snorted and put the bottle on the table and dashed to the kitchen to bring 2 wine glasses. Yuki smiled secretly as he noticed that it was his favourite liquor that Shuichi had bought. _That baka noticed little things too apparently_, noted Yuki.   
  
Shuichi sat himself down next to Yuki.   
  
"To Yuki's health, success and happiness!" proposed Shuichi holding his glass to make a toast with Yuki.   
  
Yuki smiled despite himself, "Cheers".   
  
_Yuki's smiling, Yuki's smiling, Yuki's smiling! _   
  
Shuichi beamed. He got to see Yuki's first super-rare-smile of the day. He grabbed Yuki's hand.   
  
"Yuki, let's play a drinking game! Please, please, please? I know you don't like playing games but it's a special day, right? So it's gotta be special," Shuichi was holding a pack of cards on his hand, all big puppy eyes on Yuki's.   
  
Yuki didn't feel like being nagged in the middle of the night so he decided to follow what Shuichi wanted, "Alright, alright. What game do you want to play?"   
  
"It's called SPEED. Do you know the rules?" asked Shuichi eagerly.   
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know any stupid games you morons usually play," replied Yuki coolly.   
  
"It's quite easy really. You've gotta be fast in order to win. The loser shall drink a glass of champagne," explained Shuichi still very eagerly. He then demonstrated the game with the cards.   
  
"Okay. I think I got it. Just warn me when you're going to pass out," smirked Yuki, holding up his set of cards.   
  
"Don't be too sure, Yuki. This is my expertise," smiled Shuichi confidently.   
  
Sure enough, the first round was won by Shuichi. Yuki growled his dissatisfaction and drank his drink. The second round was won again by Shuichi. Yuki glared at Shuichi and gulped his drink again. Shuichi was laughing merrily, very proud and happy that he could win over his lover. Yuki was beginning to get pissed off. He tried to concentrate on the third round and determined to win. He wasn't sure if Shuichi deliberately let him win or whatever but he won on the third round. So Shuichi got to drink his first drink.   
  
However, Shuichi was not a strong drinker. Sure enough, after his first drink he felt a bit dizzy so he couldn't really focus on the game even though he did win for a couple of times more. By the eight round, Shuichi was very drunk and Yuki was moderately drunk. So they, or rather Yuki, decided to finish the game.   
  
Shuichi couldn't even open his eyes, he slumped his body on the couch, "Yuki *hiccups* I ... am ... so ... *hiccups* my head ... heavy"   
  
"Baka, you're not gonna make it to the bedroom," Yuki placed Shuichi beside him and held him from behind. "I guess we'll just sleep here on the couch then."   
  
Yuki was feeling very sleepy indeed and exhausted. Soon afterwards, he fell asleep holding his lover in his arms. "Yuki ...," murmured Shuichi in his sleep. The house was quiet once more as slumber took over a couple of lovers that occupied it.   
  
  
  
Several hours later ...   
  
  
  
"Ring-ring!"   
  
The phone was ringing loudly. Yuki tried to ignore it.   
  
"Ring-ring!"   
  
Yuki muttered some curses under his breath and opened his eyes. He was still holding Shuichi. His body felt stiff and his back was sore. He felt really irritated by the ringing of the phone.   
  
"Ring-ring!"   
  
Carefully, Yuki let go of Shuichi's body. He stretched and yawned and slowly got up from the couch.   
  
"Ring-ring!"   
  
"What?!" barked Yuki to the phone handset.   
  
"Ohayo, Eiri. Haven't you got up yet?" answered Yuki's sister from the other end of the phone.   
  
"What do you want?" Yuki stifled back his yawn.   
  
"I just want to say 'happy birthday' to you and wish you happiness," answered Mika.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"And also, Tohma had already booked a restaurant for us to celebrate your birthday. The one that we usually went. I had invited Tatsuha too," continued Mika, ignoring Yuki's indifference.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"He said he's going to bring along his friend," said Mika again.   
  
"Whatever. What time?" said Yuki finally.   
  
"I'll expect to see you and Shuichi at 6, okay?"   
  
"Hn." And with that Yuki hanged up the phone.   
  
Yuki yawned again and thought of continuing his sleep. He looked at Shuichi's limp body in the couch and decided to take a shower instead. Shuichi was still deeply asleep, not affected by the phone's disturbance.   
  
After shower, Yuki made himself a nice cup of his usual morning coffee and set to work on his latest novel. Birthday or no birthday, work was always waiting for him. Yuki turned on his laptop computer and began to type away when he noticed the new ring that he was wearing on one of his slender finger. He took the ring out from his finger and gazed at the engraving inside it.   
  
_"I love you forever, Yuki - from Shuichi"_   
  
_Forever_, Yuki wondered why anyone could even love him. He, who was the worst person in the world, the harsh and heartless one, was going to be loved forever. _Forever_, thought Yuki, _will he really?_ Yuki put the ring back to his finger, lit a cigarette and began to type.   
  
Around 12 o'clock at noon ...   
  
Shuichi sleepily opened his eyes, peering into his surrounding. The sun had shone brightly and Shuichi ran his hand over his eyes. He blinked several times to adjust to the brightness. A big yawn escaped from Shuichi's mouth. Then he got up to stretch his stiff body. "Aw, my head hurts!"   
  
Shuichi hated hangover. He needed to take some aspirins now to ease the headache he's having. "I wonder where Yuki is," muttered Shuichi while searching for the medicine he needed. He took 2 pills and downed it with a glass of water.   
  
Shuichi found his lover typing away diligently in his study room and called out, "Ohayo, Yuki. How are you feeling? I've got this terrible headache, how annoying."   
  
"You're a terrible drinker, that's why," Yuki flashed him one of his ultra-rare-morning-smile.   
  
At that, Shuichi flew and threw his body to Yuki, "Yu~ki~! You're so handsome!"   
  
"Hey! Get off me!"   
  
Shuichi stole a kiss from Yuki before made a quick break to the door, laughing maniacally. "Physco!" was all Yuki could yell at before Shuichi slammed the door.   
  
Shuichi took a shower, humming happily, planning what he's going to do next. He planned to buy something to eat for their brunch (breakfast + lunch). He planned to buy sushi dishes for brunch and some pocky too for snacks. So after shower, he did what he planned.   
  
After Shuichi was back from his little shopping, they had lunch, er, brunch together. Yuki smoked his after-meal cigarette and informed Shuichi about tonight's dinner.   
  
"Great! My first dinner with the famous Uesugi's family!" exclaimed Shuichi while biting his pocky snack.   
  
Yuki issued another "Hn" before going back to his study room to finish his work.   
  
  
  
At 6.15 pm, in the restaurant ...   
  
"Sorry we're late. I couldn't find my coat so ...," Shuichi grinned apologetically to everyone.   
  
Yuki muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "baka".   
  
"It's okay, Shindou-san. Please have a seat," answered Seguchi Tohma politely.   
  
Tohma shook Yuki's hand and said 'happy b'day' and wished him well. Tohma pointed the seat next to him and Yuki sat himself down. Shuichi took the seat next to Yuki. There were still two seats vacant.   
  
"Where's Tatsuha?" asked Shuichi looking around to find his lover's brother.   
  
"He's late, as usual. No need to panic, nothing's new," smiled Mika in reply.   
  
Just as they were speaking, the object of their conversation showed up. Dressed in a neat black suit, Tatsuha looked so profoundly handsome. Behind him, stood the so-called "friend". It was Sakuma Ryuichi, dressed in a dark green suit, which really matched his hair colour. He observed the people in front of him and smiled widely.   
  
"Hi everyone. I hope we're not too late," said Tatsuha casually as he sat himself down next to his sister, Mika. "I brought Ryuichi here coz he's got nothing to do tonight."   
  
"Tohma!" Ryuichi glomped the startled Tohma.   
  
Tohma was about to ask a question but Ryuichi was gone in a flash.   
  
"Shuichi!" Ryuichi glomped his fellow singer.   
  
"Sa ... Sakuma-san! I ... I'm glad you're here," Shuichi glomped Ryuichi back.   
  
Ryuichi smiled to Shuichi and walked towards Yuki and shook his hand, "Happy b'day, Yuki-san."   
  
"Thank you," replied Yuki, "Please take a seat."   
  
Ryuichi sat himself between Shuichi and Tatsuha.   
  
Shortly after that, the waitress delivered the dishes to their table. The meal was excellent as expected from a high-class restaurant. In between dinner, Yuki was having a conversation with Tohma, his brother in law. Tatsuha was enthusiastically telling his sister a story and Shuichi was giggling together with Ryuichi.   
  
Ryuichi leaned over to Shuichi and whispered, "Tatsuha looks so cool, doesn't he?"   
  
Shuichi glanced Tatsuha sideways and whispered back, "Yeah but Yuki is cooler, isn't he?"   
  
Ryuichi pouted and raised his voice, "I don't think so! Tatsuha is cooler than Yuki."   
  
Shuichi pouted and raised his voice too, "No way! Yuki ..."   
  
Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, Yuki pinched Shuichi's ear so that Shuichi could face him, "You're embarrassing me, baka!" hissed Yuki.   
  
Tatsuha was found blushing and was trying to hide it with coughing furiously.   
  
"Are you alright, Tat-chan?" asked Ryuichi, patting Tatsuha's back.   
  
Tatsuha really coughed now, more furiously than ever.   
  
"Tat-chan?" inquired Yuki with one eyebrow up.   
  
Shuichi giggled.   
  
"There, there. Here drink some water," assisted Mika. She held a glass of cold water and shoved it to Tatsuha's hand.   
  
"Thanks," mumbled Tatsuha, red faced.   
  
Yuki smirked at his brother's behaviour. He didn't expect that today's event would be this interesting. Watching Tatsuha making fool of himself was interesting. Yuki could remember his last birthday dinner with his sister, Tohma and Tatsuha. There weren't Shuichi and Ryuichi at that time and it was much more quieter too. Only the occasional unnecessary talks were exchanged between them. And Yuki hated those moments. Yuki's last birthday dinner was dull and depressing, just like his life back then.   
  
But today, tonight was different. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. Yuki found to his surprise, even himself. There's warm feeling inside his heart as he realised that it was all because of Shuichi. There's something about Shuichi and cheerfulness. It's contagious. It was Shuichi who brought real smile to his face again after all. Even though he would never say that out loud. Yuki thought,_ it's true then ... you don't know what you missed until you've found it_.   
  
"Eiri-san, are you alright? You didn't seem to hear me," asked Tohma who had been ignored for some time.   
  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking but I'm fine," replied Yuki quickly.   
  
"I see. Well, I'm glad everything went well tonight, aren't you?" asked Tohma while the waitress had come back to collect the empty plates and glasses.   
  
"Yes, I'm glad," answered Yuki.   
  
"Thanks to Shindou-san, I'd say," Tohma chuckled lightly, "He brought happiness to you. I can see that now."   
  
Yuki didn't answer but he looked at Shuichi who's once again in a heavy debating fight with his childhood idol, Ryuichi.   
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Ryuichi.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuha and Shuichi in unison. They shared a grin.   
  
"I've gotta go now. Kumagoro is alone in the hotel. He must be mad at me coz I left him so long," said Ryuichi in a semi-panic tone of voice.   
  
"Then we must go and keep him company then," answered Tatsuha, smiling sweetly at his beloved.   
  
"Yup, yup, yup!" Ryuichi was very anxious to get back.   
  
"We're sorry to leave now, guys ... have a nice evening to you all," said Tatsuha as he stood up from his seat.   
  
"It's okay, Tat-chan," teased Mika. "We were about to leave too."   
  
After Tatsuha and Ryuichi left, the rest decided to call it a day and went back to their residences separately. And As Tohma had said, everything went well and everyone was happy. Yuki was happy for a change. It really was a happy birthday for him.   
  
When they were in the car, Yuki looked at Shuichi from the corner of his eyes and found him yawning, "Are you sleepy?"   
  
"Yeah, a little bit. Are you?"   
  
"A little bit."   
  
Then there was silence, a companionable silence. Yuki turned on the radio and on air was this old western song called "Will You Love Me Tomorrow". He had always liked to listen to western songs since he lived in New York years ago. Somehow, the lyrics of the song made his heart a bit mellow. Unintentionally, Yuki glanced at the ring that Shuichi gave him. It shone nicely reflecting the city's lights. Suddenly, he felt he was just too tired. Tired of pretending. Tired of hiding. His thought of the words engraved inside the ring he's wearing.   
  
"You love me forever?" asked Yuki, eyes on the street ahead.   
  
"Of course," answered Shuichi sleepily.   
  
Then Shuichi asked Yuki back, "Do you love me too?"   
  
"Always," answered Yuki, "Always do."   
  
Shuichi smiled. He brushed Yuki's blonde hair softly, fondly with his hand and murmured, "Thank you."   
  
When they reached Yuki's apartment, Shuichi was already asleep. Yuki took him and carried him to their room. Yuki gently placed Shuichi on the bed and took off Shuichi's coat. He kissed Shuichi's forehead, gently brushed off the hair that fell on his lover's face. He took off his own clothes and placed himself next to his beloved.   
  
"Yuki ..."   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Hold me, Yuki ..."   
  
"I am holding you, baka", Yuki tightened his hold around Shuichi's body.   
  
"Umm ... love you, Yuki", Shuichi smiled as he felt Yuki's hand on his.   
  
"Prove it to me", whispered Yuki seductively.   
  
"How?" Shuichi turned his body around so that he could face his lover.   
  
Yuki pulled Shuichi closer to kiss him passionately. Then he pulled away, a little out of breath and whispered something to Shuichi's ear.   
  
"Make love to me ..."   
  
The intensity of emotions in his lover's voice sent shivers to Shuichi's body. He knew that his lover meant every word that just came from those beautiful lips. He looked into those beautiful hazel brown eyes and knew instantly that the world could fall apart at this moment and he wouldn't care, wouldn't let go of these arms that holding him now, wouldn't want to miss the expression his lover's face that was intended just for him to see.   
  
He covered Yuki's lips with his wholeheartedly and did what his lover just asked him to.   
  
  
  



End file.
